


Metal Fun

by FacetiousFanboy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Begging, Blindfolds, Blood, Bondage, Bulges, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dominatrix, Explicit Language, F/F, Fingerfucking, Gem Sex, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Massage, Moaning, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Orgasm, Restraints, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, S&M, Scratching, Sensory Deprivation, Sex, Sex Toys, Simultaneous Orgasm, Size Difference, Teasing, Tenderness, Tentacle Dick, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FacetiousFanboy/pseuds/FacetiousFanboy
Summary: Peridot uses her metal powers to give Jasper a great night and Jasper returns the favor.





	Metal Fun

Jasper looked up at Peridot as the other moved closer. Peridot was dressed in a pair of green lace panties and a matching bra. The green gem smiled deviously and Jasper felt the soft restraints tighten around her wrists and pull her arms up against the bar above her head, forcing her to rise up on her knees. She was completely bare, her hands restrained and held above her. The restraints they used were metal wires covered by a soft exterior to keep Jasper from getting cut by metal during these sessions.

Peridot held a hand up and wiggled her fingers and another covered wire wrapped around the top of Jasper's head before pulling back, making her groan and strain to look at Peridot who just smirked at her confidently. 

“Hmm~ My Jasper looks so good tied up~” She walked up and gently cupped Jasper's cheek before rubbing her hands down her neck and over her breasts, squeezing them. “Do you like being tied up my Jasper?” 

Jasper just kept blushing. She was really happy she had asked Peridot to do this. She whimpered and spoke quickly. “Yes Mistress~” 

Peridot shivered a little at the name and smiled, leaning in close and kissing along Jasper’s jaw up to her ear. “Do you remember our safeword?” She whispered into her ear, easing her control on the restraints just a bit to remind Jasper she could release her at any time. 

Jasper nodded. “Yes, Pierre.” She whispered back, blushing darkly and smiling.

Peridot gently bit her ear and pulled back. “Good~” The restraints tightened again. “Now then how best to tease my Jasper?” She removed the restraint from her head and began to pace in front of her, considering her options before smiling. “Oh, I've got an idea.” 

She walked away and came back a moment later with a sash of some kind. She carefully pressed herself against Jasper as she tied the blindfold around her eyes and then moved back again. “Now then. Be sure to tell me how this feels~” 

There was nothing for a moment or two before Jasper felt something press against her nipple and begin to buzz slowly. She bit her lip and tilted her head back. “Oh~” She began to jerk her hips. “It feels good~” 

A moment later another buzzing object was pressed against her other nipple and she arched her back a bit, clenching her hands. “Oh mistress~!” 

The buzzing stopped and the objects were pulled away. Jasper panted and tilted her head, trying to listen to see if she could hear anything, then she felt a sharp snap against her hip and arched her back, moaning out. 

“I said to tell me how it feels~!” Peridot pinched her chin, lifting her head slightly. 

Jasper knelt there with her mouth hanging open, breathing in and out slowly. “I’m sorry Mistress. Please put them back, it feels so good when you tease my body!” 

Peridot snickered and Jasper felt a smooth metal object begin to grind against her vagina. She bent forward a little and drooled. “Oh fuck~” It kept moving in a slow motion, back and forth, rubbing between her labia. “It feels good~ it feels so good! Please put it inside!” 

Peridot just kept moving the toy back and forth. “Look at you~ So eager~” She leaned forward and kissed her, pressing their lips together in a heated kiss.

Jasper moaned into the kiss, pulling on her restraints and bucking her hips. She moved her tongue against Peridot's and bit her lip. After a few moments she felt the toy slowly push inside and keep pushing until it was deep within. Jasper remembered when Peridot had first shown her the toy. It was big, big enough that it reached deep inside of Jasper and made her stomach bulge just a bit when it was fully inserted.

Peridot pulled back after it was all the way in. “There you go.” She kissed Jasper's cheek and reached a hand down to rub her stomach. “How does it feel?” 

Jasper gave her a pleasure filled smile. “It feels amazing~ Please fuck me Mistress~” She bucked her hips, trying to show the other how eager she was. She loved this little game. 

Peridot hummed. “I have a better idea.” She pulled away leaving Jasper confused until a moment later she felt long coils of the covered wires begin to wind around her body, moving in a pattern that rubbed against sensitive spots, making her moan and breath hard as they slowly found their place. Once in place they tightened around her, stretching over her skin in crisscrossing patterns. Jasper stiffened a bit and her tentacle began to evert, coming out and wiggling. 

“Oh my~ it seems you're enjoying yourself quite a lot.” Jasper blinked her eyes and winced as the blindfold was suddenly removed from her eyes and she had to wait a moment for her vision to adjust. She saw Peridot before her, completely newd now with a flustered but confident expression on her face. 

Jasper smiled and tried her best to look obedient even though she wanted nothing more that to break out of these restraints and fuck her Mistress silly. “Please Mistress~ Please let me cum~” 

Peridot swallowed. “Well you have been good.” She held up her hand with her fingers held out, twitching a little. “But I want to hear your lovely voice as I do this.” 

Jasper nodded. “As you wish~” She purred out gently. 

Peridot closed her hand and both the wires covering Jasper's body and the metal dildo inside of her began to vibrate slowly. 

Jasper immediately reached up and gripped onto the bar her wrist restraints were attached to. She leaned her head back and opened her mouth, letting out loud and desperate moans. “Oh yes! Fuck~! It feels so good! Don't stop! Please don't stop until I cum!”

Peridot moved her fingers, making the wires vibrate faster. She moved her other hand, making the toy inside of Jasper move in and out at a quick pace. The blush on her face grew inch-by-inch until she was a dark shade of green. She wanted Jasper to cum, knowing that once she did Jasper would do what she wanted and fuck her deep and hard. 

Jasper's tentacle fully everted, wiggling as it grew hard. She bucked her hips and fidgeted, her body shaking as the wires pressed against every sensitive part, filling her with wave after wave of intense pleasure. Pleasure so intense that she couldn't stop herself. Her body seized up and she ripped the bar from the wall behind her as she came. 

She bent back until she hit the wall and let the pleasure crash through, her body shaking from the force of it as she shot spurt after spurt of cum onto the floor in front of her. She let out a deep moan that tore from her throat and filled the space around her, closing her eyes as she lost herself. 

Peridot stopped the vibrations, carefully watching to see if Jasper was okay. She hadn't expected the other to cum so violently, and she was certainly surprised when she ripped the bar from the wall. She slowly approached her, very slowly pulling the dildo out and letting her hold on the wires loosen so they slacked against Jasper's skin. As she stood before her Peridot reached up and brushed a few stray hairs from Jasper's face, looking at her blissful expression for a moment before rubbing her cheeks. 

“Jasper? Are you okay?” 

Jasper slowly opened her eyes and focused on Peridot, smiling still. “That felt fucking amazing~” She surged forward and kissed Peridot lovingly for a brief moment before pulling back and holding up the bar. She chuckled awkwardly. “Sorry about that.” 

Peridot smiled and waved her hand, the restraints around Jasper's wrists released and the bar floated away. “Don't worry about it.” She ran a hand through Jasper's hair. “But now that you've had your fun what about me?” 

Jasper moved her now free hands up and wrapped one around Peridot's waist as the other pressed against her back. “Tell me how you want me~” 

Peridot all but melted in Jasper's touch. She smiled and managed to keep her composure enough to reach forward and rub Jasper's partially flaccid shaft. “I want this inside of me~” 

Jasper smirked and suddenly pushed Peridot onto the ground, bending over her and licking her own lips. “Spread yourself for me~” 

Peridot spread her legs and reached down to spread her pussy with her fingers. Jasper smirked, slowly stiffening again. She reached a hand down and easily pushed a finger deep inside of Peridot. “Oh my~ So wet already? You just can't wait to get my cock inside of you can you?” 

Perodot arched her back and moaned. “Yes~! I want your big throbbing cock inside of me!” Peridot slapped a hand over her mouth as her face turned a deep dark green. 

Jasper just sort of stared at her for a second, blushing darkly herself now. She hadn't been expecting that. “Well uh, good! I can't wait to um, to fuck you.” She could've slapped herself she felt so dumb. She shook her head and smirked leaning down and nibbling on Peridot’s neck as she moved the finger inside of her, curling it up to brush a spot that made Peridot squeal. 

Peridot meanwhile was just enjoying all of this despite her embarrassment. She soon gave up on covering her mouth and just grabbed fistfuls of Jasper's hair as she bucked her hips into the Quartz's touch. “Oh fuck! Jasper! Jasper! It feels so goo-good!” She tilted her head back and just enjoyed it, then Jasper added a second finger and her eyes shot open as she clenched her jaw, letting out a throaty moan as she squirmed and spasmed. It was too much. 

“F-Jas, oh I'm! Jasper! I'm gonna!” She didn't get the words out. As Jasper curled her fingers up and bit down on Peridot's nipple the green gem lost control. Her eyes rolled back in her skull, she yanked on Jasper's hair, and she arched her back as she came, covering Jasper's hand in her release. She let out a deep guttural moan as she rode out her orgasm and collapsed to the ground afterward, tongue hanging out of her mouth as she recovered. 

Jasper smiled and carefully pulled her fingers out as she moved to pepper Peridot's flushed face with kisses. When Peridot snapped out of it she giggled and grabbed Jasper's cheeks, pulling her into a proper and deep kiss. When she pulled back Peridot was just grinning up at her.

“That was great!” She rubbed her thumb against Jasper's cheek. “But we're not done yet.” Peridot smirked and rubbed her hands down Jasper's neck and over her shoulders. “Not until you've filled me with your insemination rod~” 

Jasper blushed and smirked. “Thirsty little rock~” She moved to kneel between Peridot's leg and wrapped a hand around her tentacle. “Lay back, relax, and get ready~” She put a hand on Peridot's hip and slowly lined herself up. She looked to Peridot for permission and nearly laughed when the other nodded about twenty times in the space of ten seconds. 

Jasper very carefully eased the head of her tentacle in and grabbed onto Peridot's hips with both hands. She slowly pushed her way in and began to breath heavily as she felt the other squeezing around her. She kept pushing, letting out soft sounds as she went deeper and deeper. 

Peridot meanwhile had a tight grip on Jasper's forearms and was squirming as she felt the other's cock pushing deeper and stretching her. She arched her back as she brushed over the sensitive spot and let out a slow sensual moan. It always felt so incredible when Jasper filled her like this. 

Jasper was about two thirds of the way in when she stopped and smirked. She was going to have a little fun. She waited until Peridot gave her a puzzled look before gripping her hips hard and suddenly pushing the rest of the way in. 

Peridot was confused why Jasper had stopped. She knew this wasn't her full length. She looked up at her, trying to find answers, then she was throwing her head back and moaning in surprise as the other suddenly thrust the last few inches into her all at once. Without thinking she dug her nails in and drew just a bit of blood as she scratched Jasper's arm and let out a desperate squeak.

Jasper winced as the other scratched her arm, the pain sent a jolt of pleasure through her and made her cock throb. The smell of blood too reminded her of the battlefield, of fighting, of dominating. She looked at Peridot and bared her teeth as she began to thrust, not bothering with a slow pace but instead going hard and rough immediately. She bent down and growled. 

Peridot moaned and arched her back, continuing to scratch at Jasper's arm as the other began a rough pace. “Jasper! Oh yes! It feels so good!” Her stomach bulged as Jasper thrusted faster, stretching her and filling her perfectly. 

Jasper gave an excited almost frenzied smile and licked up Peridot's chest, sucking and biting her nipples as she thrusted harder and harder. She slid one hand up underneath Peridot to support her as she moved. “You love it don't you? Love it when I fuck you like this?” She moved up and suddenly bit Peridot's neck hard, almost threatening to draw blood. 

Peridot was quickly becoming lost in the pleasure and was just a moaning squirming mess beneath Jasper at this point. She moved a hand up to grab onto Jasper's hair and tug while her other hand moved up and scratched at Jasper's shoulder, leaving long marks in her skin. She kept moaning and begging, encouraging Jasper to go harder, faster, to break her. 

This was all part of their fun. Jasper lifted her head and looked into Peridot's eyes as she held onto her small body, moving her in time with each thrust to drive herself deeper. She kept smiling and teasing as she did this. “Are you close little Peridot? Are you going to cum for me?” She leaned in close, looking Peridot right in the eye as she continued to fill her, over and over, relentlessly. “Do it! Cum for me! I want to see you cum!” 

Peridot looked into Jasper's beautiful eyes, her vision was narrowing, focusing on nothing else but Jasper. She could barely catch her breath. With a surprising surge of strength she reached up and grabbed onto the wires still tied around Jasper's body and pulled her down into a sensual kiss. At the same time she activated her powers, making the wires vibrate and forcing both herself and Jasper to cum at the same time. 

Jasper grabbed onto Peridot's hair as her orgasm took her and screamed into her mouth as she came. Spurt after spurt of cum filled Peridot and overflowed, leaking out of her stretched pussy and mixing with Peridot's own release. Jasper felt her arms turn to jelly and had just enough time to roll over and avoid landing on Peridot as she fell, pulling her cock free and decorating Peridot's chest and stomach with the last few spurts of cum.

Peridot meanwhile just lost herself. She thrashed as pleasure surged through her body, making her squirt and scream in pleasure as Jasper filled her with cum. Her eyes rolled back and she just let go, feeling her body go numb and at some point feeling Jasper pull out and cover her in her release. She smiled drunkenly and laid there, waiting for the pleasure to pass. 

Jasper laid there, panting hard as she watched Peridot smile. She recovered first and slowly reached out a hand to caress Peridot's cheek. “Peridot? Can you hear me? Are you okay?” 

Peridot reacted to Jasper's touch by nuzzling her cheek against Jasper's hand and slowly turning to look at her. She was certain Jasper had said something but frankly she was too happy to care. She slowly moved herself closer and cuddled up against Jasper's chest, practically purring as she nuzzled her partner. 

Jasper chuckled softly as she watched this and carefully wrapped an arm around Peridot. “I take it you're alright then?” 

Peridot looked up at her and nodded. “Never better… Although I can't really feel my legs.” 

Jasper moved slowly into a kneeling position, not really trusting her body right now. She began to carefully massage Peridot's legs and hips. “I'm sorry, I went a little too rough there at the end.” 

Peridot smiled. “I wanted you to be rough.” She touched Jasper's hand. “I know you would never hurt me Jasper.” 

Jasper blushed and smiled, continuing to massage Peridot's legs. As she was doing this she felt the bindings around her torso begin to shift and then slowly slide off, moving back over to their storage spot until they would be needed again. Jasper shivered a little at the sensation, it always felt a little exciting whenever those wires moved against her skin. 

Peridot held a hand up. “My legs feel better, now come here.” 

Jasper smiled and laid down on her side again, pulling Peridot against her chest and tenderly pushing her fingers through the gem's hair. “Thank you Peridot.” 

Peridot smiled and peppered Jasper's neck with kisses. “You're always welcome Jasper.” She hugged her arm. “I love you.” 

Jasper smiled and leaned down, planting a gentle kiss on the top of Peridot's head. “I love you too.” She pulled the other close and they fell into a dreamless sleep, knowing they were safe with the one they loved.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by some folks over on Discord. They know who they are. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and please leave kudos and tell me what you thought. If you have any suggestions for fics you would like to see please feel free to tell me in the comments.


End file.
